narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mizu Taki
Mizu Taki Mizu Taki is a Kunoichi on the level of a Jounin and from Leaf Village, which was taught by Tsunade Senju. Mizu is part of the Taki clan. Background Little is known about Mizus childhood. She grew up in Leaf Village and was produced by Sho Taki & Miuu Shin. Her mother is the daughter of Miuu water Empire Daimyou and is therefore noble blood. Sho Taki was a shinobi who had to protect Miuu and lived in Kirigakure, but was born in Konoha. Both were engaged, and were married a short time later, then they brought four sons and a daughter to the world. Together they moved to Konoha since the dictatorship of the fourth-Mizu Kage was unbearable. Mizu was the youngest and was treated by all as a princess. Together with her brothers, she was trained by the strongest Shinobi in Mizu no Kuni, because her grandfather was the Daimyou and could helps you get a good education. As Mizu was thirteen, three of her brothers died on a mission, which is why only one brother was left of a Missing-nin has since, as he could not cope with the death of his twin. Mizu left Konoha also, when she met the legendary Tsunade. Tsunade sat drunk in a bar and Mizu had told about her past, what the young heir to the throne was fascinated. Only the Sa-nin bristled that young girls to take, but after much back and forth they decided to train the small Mizu. Tsunade took Mizu officially as a student and brought Mizu their jutsu and techniques, which is why the young Taki even Kuchiyose their champion dominated the age of fifteen. Personality Mizu was a fairly-considered and quiet girl During Part I, that was very short-tempered only in the presence of Tsunade. She was among the few who know Tsunade's history and is considered trustworthy and amiable. Naruto always thought that she could no longer see Tsunade and your simply were only on my nerves. Secretly, however, she sees in her sensei a great role model and loves them like a mother. Therefore, she was willing to fight Orochimaru to sacrifice themselves for Tsunade. Mizu seemed a little in love with Naruto, as they often gave him compliments and most embarrassed was in his presence. It was only in pre-time skip is clear that Mizu also has a sentimental and slightly vulnerable side that is kept small by their temperament and pushed into the background. Especially this has been shown in the filler episodes in which she often thought about Naruto's grief and childhood, or playing with the idea of her mother to write a letter. In Part II Mizu seemed much more mature and adult, yet somewhat childish, for example, when she punched Naruto because he had allegedly delayed. Their behavior towards Tsunade seemed also not changed much to have, but they can now be rare on a quarrel with her a. Mizu seems to be still in love with Naruto, even if she knows that he loves open Sakura. In the two years it seems to be somewhat vindictive and egocentric, her temperament is similar to the Mizu-kage of Kirigakure. Appearance Mizu is fair-skinned with blue eyes. In her childhood she was always praised for their looks from her mother, and later from Tsunade so irritated by Tsunade criticized for her hairstyle. In Part I it has its long dark brown hair pulled back in a high ponytail with a little pink bow that fits in perfectly with their short, black and pink jacket. Fits She wears a mesh shirt under this and a brown three-quarter pants. She wears her "hitai-ate" (forehead protecter) on her waist similar to Ino Yamanaka. In Part II Mizu wears her hair loose and her braid now hangs lower. She wears a blue sweater and a white skirt Shinobi, at the sides and at the front and back are slots and black under this skirt shorts and boots the same color. Your "hitai-ate" (forehead protecter) it no longer bears but this is the Konohagakure symbol on her skirt to see. In her spare time she is wearing a gray dress with a large knob, black shorts, long sleeves in the same color and as black ninja sandals. She later dons the uniform of the Allied Shinobi Forces inclusive of a Konohagakure flak jacket, black pants, black long-sleeved shirt and black shinobi sandals.She later dons the uniform of the Allied Shinobi Forces inclusive of a Konohagakure flak jacket, black pants, blue sleeveless shirt and black shinobi sandals. In Naruto The Last seen Mizu in a longer Shinobi sweater with a light blue, long pants and black ninja sandals, like that of Hinata Hyuuga in Part II. Her hair she wears in a lateral high ponytail, and she is subtly painted with lipstick. Mizu has the epilogue their hair down and wearing her "hitai-ate" (forehead protecter) again on her forehead. Furthermore Mizu carries again the Typical Shinobi uniform, with skirt and black cuffs. Abilities Taijutsu Ninjutsu Stats Part I Search for Tsunade Arc Sasuke Retrieval Arc Pre-Shippūden Filler Arcs During the Timeskip Part II Sai and Sasuke Arc Three-Tails Arc Main article: Three-Tails Arc Invasion of Pain Arc Konoha History Arc Main article: Konoha History Arc Five Kage Summit Arc Category:DRAFT